


【塞夏】师生车

by Gusuku



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gusuku/pseuds/Gusuku





	【塞夏】师生车

如果是三个月前，夏尔怎么也不会想到他会在100天后被自己的学生压在身下操弄，一下下都顶到最里面，把所有咒骂和呻吟都捣碎在喉咙里。  
而他曾经所认为的最乖的那个三好学生竟然一点也不留情，像往常一般微笑着动作。  
“老师，爽吗？”他说，“这种感觉您的未婚妻也能带给您吗？”惩罚性地顶弄，全朝着某一点去。让夏尔有一瞬间失神，嘴也被人用手指模仿着交合的动作，津液不可控地从嘴角流下，隐没在脖颈的阴影处。  
“老师，不许离开哦~”夏尔被他的手掐着，空气一点点流尽，窒息感随之而来，这使他被痛苦和快感充斥的脑袋变得更加混沌，陷入了空白，只记得那双像是染血般的红眸。  
“塞巴斯···蒂安···”  
“老师，明明是我先的···”他用极其委屈的音调对他耳语，手下力道微微有点松懈，却还稳稳地落在他的脖颈上。  
然后带着氧气与他交互了一个缠绵的吻。  
但这点氧气显然不够，他的脑袋里面像是塞了一团浆糊，搅啊搅啊，连接到很远很远的过去。

那是他们第一次见面，在某个巷子。  
记得那天的天气不好，空气里湿乎乎的，是要下雨的前兆。  
开始是几点，后来渐渐变大了起来，几乎要到了倾盆的地步。  
夏尔打了把伞，超了那条近路。想起来那可能是他犯的第一个错误。  
巷子里有细微的血腥味，几乎要被泥土气息给掩盖过去。夏尔原本不应该意识到的···要不是他看见了那个像猫一样缩在角落里的少年的话。  
他本不是一个热心的人，却在看到那双眼睛之后没办法无视。  
于是他犯了第二个错误，他对少年说“我帮你清理伤口。”  
药水涂到伤口上，疼痛刺激到大脑皮层，少年却一声也没吭，只一个劲盯着他看，眼神些许带了些调笑却也和之前一样冷漠。  
“塞巴斯蒂安”少年突然开口道“我的名字叫塞巴斯蒂安。”  
“哦，那和我家狗的名字挺像的。”他回答。

“哈···塞巴斯·蒂安··狗*玩意··唔···”  
“如果您希望的话”塞巴斯蒂安舔上他的脖颈，却狠狠咬了一口，留下了一个带血的齿印。  
“嘶”夏尔吃痛的叫了一声，瞪他的眼神几乎要杀人。但奈何他的手被用皮带束缚，一副任人宰割的模样。  
“你他妈···真是个畜生”  
“老师，如果您希望的话，我可以像它们一样舔遍你的全身。不过在这之前···”塞巴斯蒂安突然发狠地顶弄，然后拔出，对着夏尔的脸射了出来。  
精液和着之前没有完全干的津液一起流下，从嘴唇到下颚，脖颈，胸膛，乳首，小腹，私处···  
塞巴斯蒂安的唇舌就跟随着它们一路往下，吻过带血的牙印，磨蹭他的乳头，在小腹处流连，舔弄他的私处。  
“哈···别··”  
私处被人伺候地恰到好处，扑面而来的快感几乎要将他淹没，他几乎是尖叫着高潮了。  
但身下的人动作并不停，还在抚弄那处，被口腔包裹的感觉太过刺激，刚刚射过一次的身体变得敏感异常。他的舌尖还在有技巧地逗弄，让夏尔处于持续高潮的快感中，却每每在他要射精时堵住铃口。  
夏尔在欲望中起起伏伏，却一直得不到解脱。  
“嗯··啊··赛巴斯··蒂安···让我···哈嗯··”  
回给他的只是更肆意地爱抚与舔弄，过多的快感堆积成了痛苦。  
“不···不要了···唔嗯··求你···让我射···”  
塞巴斯蒂安抬头看他，猩红的眼眸里酝酿着疯狂，与很久之前夏尔瞥到的一样。

依稀记得是在天台上。  
那时夏尔正与他甜美的未婚妻交换一个如砂糖般甜蜜的吻。  
伊丽莎白微微踮起脚尖，搂住他的脖子，闭着的眉眼弯弯的，唇舌都透着少女特有的香甜。  
微风吹起她的裙摆，她那如秋天成熟麦穗的发飘扬着，抚摸着夏尔的脸颊，遮蔽了他大部分的视线。  
没有把天台上锁，是他犯的第三个错误。  
于这发丝间，他看见了推门而入的塞巴斯蒂安。他比夏尔上一次见他时成熟了不少，学会了温柔的假笑。一瞬间惊讶过后，便带上了微笑的面具。  
只是没有掩饰的眼神带着赤裸裸的侵略性，像是蛇一样阴冷，扫过他的全身。  
他对着他做了个口型“老师，被我看见了。”  
疯狂在那双猩红的眼睛里酝酿，不计后果，不可理喻。

 

夏尔几乎是崩溃着求饶，他的生理眼泪不断滑下，配上精液，对于塞巴斯蒂安来说实在是再性感不过的场景。  
终于被放过，尽数释放在塞巴斯蒂安的嘴里。  
“既然老师爽过了，那就应该到我了吧。”  
突然被进入的感觉很不好受，痛的夏尔腿根直抽，把塞巴斯蒂安的祖宗十八代都日了一回。

敲门声突然响起。  
“夏尔，在吗？”是伊丽莎白。  
意识到可能被未婚妻看见自己正在办公桌上被学生侵犯着的夏尔几乎瞬间白了脸，嘴唇不住地颤抖，又不能出声，只能瞪着塞巴斯蒂安。  
“我进来了哦！”拧动门把手的声音刺激到了他，夏尔急于逃脱，却被人一把拉了回来，一下子顶到最里面。  
“唔！”  
始作俑者还用无辜的语气在他的耳畔说“老师你可要小声一点呀，伊丽莎白小姐，您的未婚妻还在外面呢！”  
热气喷洒到他的耳蜗，少年刚刚过了变声期的声音性感异常，刻意压低放轻，像是恋人的耳语般让夏尔的身子微微放软。  
“咦，锁了吗？”  
塞巴斯蒂安都看在眼里，故意恶意地顶弄。快感几乎要将夏尔淹没，他想要大叫，却只能咬着唇把呻吟与咒骂吞回肚子里。  
屋内只剩下细微的肉体摩擦的声音，似乎被无限扩大了，伴着精液的腥味显得格外淫糜。  
“夏尔会不会先回去了呢？”门外的伊丽莎白喃喃道，随后脚步声渐渐远去。  
夏尔松了一口气，塞巴斯蒂安更是没了顾忌，毫不留情起来。  
少年的动作带着稚气又有股赌气的意味。  
“老师，为什么我就不行呢？”  
持续的高潮让夏尔五官变得愚钝起来，迷迷糊糊中听到塞巴斯蒂安的低语。  
“想要把老师锁在只有我能看见的地方。”  
“想要您的嘴唇，指尖，心脏，身体···您的一切只属于我，每一处都刻上我的名字。”  
“我爱您。”  
有什么滚烫的液体滴下，打在夏尔的脸上，貌似是泪滴吧，几乎要烙伤他的皮肤。他笑了，带着十二分的恶劣，  
“我恨你。”


End file.
